


Obito's Fault

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: always., as decided by Kakashi, it's obito's fault, kakashi is not "one of those people", kakashi regrets everything, mainly knowing obito, obito's middle name is "Damn-You"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>
    <span>This, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi thought as he laid flat on the wagon floor, the jerky movement making itchy straw poke at his skin and his friend’s sleepy snuffling keeping him awake, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is all Obito’s fault</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obito's Fault

_ This,  _ Kakashi thought as he laid flat on the wagon floor, the jerky movement making itchy straw poke at his skin and his friend’s sleepy snuffling keeping him awake,  _ is all Obito’s fault _ .

For some, running into an old school companion that you’ve not spoken to in a while as you’re in the process of getting an easy dinner at a konbini is an unexpected yet pleasant surprise. For these people, it’s a chance to pass time in line as you chat about what you’ve been up to since you last saw each other and pass along what information you have with other schoolmates that you’ve kept in touch with. It is the opportunity to exchange contact information and promises to remain in touch and easy  _ ‘I can’t believe it’s really been so long’ _ s as you both depart and continue on with your lives.

Kakashi is not one of these people.

Or, more accurately, Uchiha  _ Damn-You  _ Obito did not let him be one of these people.


End file.
